


Birthday Brownies

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Bucky (tries) to bake you a surprise for your birthday.





	Birthday Brownies

“Y/N.”

You grunted.

“Y/N.”

“Five minutes,” you mumbled.

“ _Y/N._ ”

You rolled over, keeping your eyes closed as you spoke.

“You’re not gonna let me go back to sleep, are you?” you whispered.

“Nope.”

You sighed. “Not even five more minutes?”

“Not this time, doll.”

“What time is it?”

“9 o’clock.”

You sighed again, slowly opening your eyes. You were met with the sight of a smiling Bucky. You couldn’t help it; you smiled back.

“Happy birthday, Y/N.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Why do I have to leave the house though?” you complained.

“Because I wanna surprise you,” Bucky explained. “And this particular surprise takes some prep and I don’t want it to be spoiled.”

“How long?”

“Until we get back from dinner. Don’t worry, I called the girls and they promised to keep you company until it’s time to go eat.”

You gave him your best puppy dog face, but he wasn’t fazed. Just as you opened your mouth, there was a knock at the door. Bucky took this opportunity to escape the conversation and opened the door.

Almost immediately you were enveloped in a bone-crushing group hug. Once Wanda and Natasha let go, you said goodbye to Bucky and went out into the city.

You could tell the girls knew what the surprise was, but they wouldn’t spill. Not even any hints! Not knowing was killing you, but you’d be lying if you said you weren’t excited.

“So what’s the plan?” you asked.

“The three of us have a 10 o’clock hair appointment, and after that we’re going to lunch,” Wanda started.

“Then we’ll go get mani-pedis at 1:30 and shop for tonight’s outfits until we have to go to the restaurant for dinner,” Natasha finished.

You grinned, looping your arms through theirs.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You sure you know what you’re doing?” Sam asked.

Bucky shoved him away. “Why would I be doing this if I didn’t?”

He turned back to the full bowl just in time to catch Steve taking his finger out. Bucky smacked it.

“Punk,” he muttered.

“Jerk,” Steve replied.

The oven beeped, letting everyone know it was ready to do its job. Bucky poured the contents of the bowl into the baking pan, using a spatula to even it all out. This wasn’t so hard.

“You missed a spot,” Sam informed. He proceeded to dip his finger in the pan, and Bucky slapped it with his spatula.

“Knock it off, man!”

The others chuckled at the pair’s antics.

“That’s how you got the cat?” Natasha’s voice rang out from behind the dressing room door.

“Bucky didn’t wanna give it up,” you called back. “Frankly I didn’t want to either.”

“That is so sweet,” Wanda gushed. You all chuckled.

“I wonder what they’re doing now,” you said.

Bucky peered through the small window in the oven. Only five more minutes until the timer beeped, and as soon as it was out of the oven they had to leave for the restaurant.

“How’s it look?” Steve asked.

“I think it’s okay,” Bucky replied.

Steve clapped his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Y/N will love it, Buck.”

Bucky grinned, nodding his head.

You were so excited. Dinner had been amazing, the food and the constant entertainment. Laughing and joking with your friends paired with good food was definitely the way to go.

You all parted ways outside the restaurant, and even that took almost fifteen minutes. Now you were waiting for Bucky to call you for the surprise. Suddenly you heard him curse from kitchen. Very loud. Very obscene. Very creative.

“Everything alright?” you called.

Receiving no answer, you slowly approached the kitchen, making sure to keep your gaze locked on the floor.

“Bucky?”

“You can look, doll,” he sighed. You lifted your head.

Set on a serving plate was a big square of brownies. You scanned it, not sure what was–oh.

Oh.

Wicks. Wicks were sticking straight up from the surface of the brownies. Oh no.

“You tried to make me a brownie-cake, but you put the candles in before it had cooled, and now the brownies are mostly wax?” you asked slowly.

Bucky nodded. “I’m sorry, doll, I wanted to surprise you for your birthday. It was going so well. They came out great and I put the candles in to remind myself to light them and I didn’t even think about letting them cool because we had to leave–”

“Bucky!” you interrupted.

He looked at you. Sad, then confused. “You’re…smiling?”

You wrapped your arms around this neck, and he wrapped his around your waist.

“Yes, I’m smiling,” you began. “I’m smiling because you surprised me for my birthday. I’m smiling because you baked me brownies. I’m smiling because my sweet boyfriend did something sweet for me.”

“But you can’t eat them.”

“You tried, Bucky, and that means a lot.”

He finally cracked a smile.

“But just so you know, the others are gonna hear about this,” you warned.

Bucky groaned. You laughed, thanking your lucky stars you had him as your boyfriend.


End file.
